


Scary

by thatwriterlady



Series: ABO Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Flirting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Eileen Leahy, Omega Garth Fitzgerald IV, Shy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean runs into Cas, his crush in the principal's office, and the reason why is maybe just a little terrifying.





	Scary

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a prompt today and I had to run with it and write this. I hope you all like this.

 

 

**_Free Square~_ **

 

_“Dean Winchester, to the office, Dean Winchester, to the office.”_

 

Dean stood up and collected his things, placing them all in his bag.  Other kids were snickering that he was in trouble but he really wasn’t.  He knew the school needed him to set up the sound system for the school play which was tomorrow night.  No one else knew how to work the ancient thing, or fix it, for that matter, but Dean did.

 

He nodded at his teacher as he left the room, humming a Zeppelin song to himself as he walked to the principal’s office.  He wondered absently what his mom was making for dinner that night.  When he reached the office he pushed through the door and walked in.  Ms. Mills was behind the desk and she smiled when she saw him.

 

“Dean, how have you been?”

 

“Good, actually.  Got another acceptance letter yesterday.  Duke, this time.”

 

“That’s fantastic!”  She exclaimed.  “I bet you’re thrilled.”

 

“When I get one with a full ride, I will be.”  He replied.

 

“That’s every kid’s dream.  I’m sure there will be one.”  She assured.  He sat down to wait for his turn to get called.

 

The principal, as it sounded like, was busy with a phone call.  It sounded urgent, though he couldn’t make out what was being said.  A few minutes later, Ms. Mills was calling another student to the office.  Dean’s stomach did a flip because it was Castiel Shurley, or Cas for short getting called.  Cas had been Dean’s crush for the last four years, though he’d never had the courage to approach the other boy and tell him he liked him.  Cas tended to act…negatively towards anyone that was interested and Dean didn’t want to be on the wrong side of that Omega wrath.

 

When the door pushed open and Cas walked in, Dean knew the boy was pissed, so he kept his mouth shut.  To his surprise, Cas dropped down into the seat beside him.  Just a typical Thursday, having his crush take the seat next to him, he thought sarcastically.  Cas nodded at Ms. Mills before turning his sapphire blue eyes on Dean.

 

“What are you in for?”

 

In for?  It took Dean a minute to figure out that Cas was asking him what he’d just gotten in trouble for.

 

“Oh, they want to know if I’m ok with missing some classes tomorrow so I can set up the sound system for the school play tomorrow.”  Dean replied.  Cas pulled a face before frowning.

 

“I’m here because I stabbed someone with a screwdriver.” 

 

Dean stared at him with wide eyes.  Cas…had _stabbed someone_?

 

“It isn’t what you’re thinking.  I’m not generally aggressive like that.  He tried to knot me in the bathroom when I went to go try and clean my shirt off during art class.  He followed me, pinned me, tried to pull my pants down.”

 

“Where did you get the screwdriver?”  Dean couldn’t help but wonder.

 

“I use it in my art.  It was in my pocket.  I’m glad I had it with me, or I might have ended up claimed by the asshole.”  Cas replied.  He tugged absently at the hem of his shirt.  Looking down, Dean could see red pain splattered on it.  At least, he _thought_ it was paint.

 

“So you’re in trouble for it?”  Dean asked.

 

“No.  There were two witnesses that walked in and saw him.  They tried to get him off me, but they were Omegas too.  He followed me into the Omega bathrooms, the dick.  They gave me just enough leverage to grab the screwdriver and jab him in the leg with it.  Ah, here are my witnesses now.”

 

Dean looked up in time to see Garth Fitzgerald, who was a friend of his walk in, and Eileen Lahey, a freshman in the same grade as Dean’s brother. 

 

“Hey, you ok, man?  He didn’t hurt you, did he?”  Garth asked as he took the seats across from Dean and Cas.

 

“No, I’m ok.  I wear a belt with a difficult to remove buckle for that exact reason.  It’s not the first time that’s happened, and not the first time he tried that.”  Cas replied.  Eileen frowned as she read his lips.  She was deaf and Dean wasn’t sure how good her hearing aids were.

 

“Who did it?”  Dean asked.

 

“Alistair Crandall.” 

 

“Shit, he’s a freak.”  Dean frowned.  He avoided Alistair like the plague, the guy was creepy and mean as sin. 

 

“Understatement.”  Garth murmured.

 

“Where is he now?”  Dean asked.

 

“In the nurse’s office, about to be arrested.  I saw them taking him down there, and then I saw the police when they arrived.”  Eileen said.

 

“Wow.”  Dean shook his head.  He looked at Cas, noticing a splotch of yellow paint on the other boy’s cheek.  “You know, we lead completely different lives.”

 

Cas cocked his head as he studied Dean’s face.  “Because you’re an Alpha and I’m an Omega?”

 

“No, because I’m a gaming nerd and tech geek, and you’re an artist.  I couldn’t paint anything decent even if I tried.”  He knew Cas was one of ten other students that had taken part in the mural on the wall outside the gym.  It was stunning, and he knew Cas’ exact part.

 

“Oh.  I suppose.”  Cas frowned thoughtfully.  “But you know, art is not my entire life.  I may not understand what you do with the electronics, but I play video games, I read comics, and I am a huge Marvel fan.  I collect memorabilia.  We’re not _that_ different.”

 

“Really?  What do you collect?”  Dean was curious.  That, however was the moment the principal came out to call Cas back into his office.

 

“Maybe we can talk later?”  Cas asked hopefully as he got to his feet.  Dean’s heart fluttered and he nodded eagerly.

 

“Yeah, absolutely.”

 

Cas motioned to the principal to hang on a sec as he pulled a piece of paper out and scribbled his number on it.  He thrust it at the Alpha even as his cheeks flushed the prettiest shade of pink.

 

“Text me or something.  Gotta go!”  He hurried into the principal’s office and the door closed, cutting Dean off from his view of Cas.

 

“What was that?”  He wondered aloud.

 

“He likes you.”  Ms. Mills said, her tone stating the obvious.

 

“You think?”  Dean looked down at the scrap of paper in his hand.  Cas’ cell number.  He had Cas’ cell number.  This was so surreal!

 

“He definitely likes you.”  Garth replied.

 

“Put his number in your phone before you lose it.”  Eileen added.  Dean did, then proceeded to stare at his phone.  It would be stupid to text him while he was with the principal.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Cas was walking out of the principal’s office.  He smiled at Dean before retaking his seat.  It was Garth’s turn next.

 

“Verdict?”  Dean asked.

 

“He thought about suspending me, but I have a full ride to KSU, and he didn’t want this marring my record.  I have in school suspension instead, as that doesn’t go on my record, and I have to help set up tomorrow for the play.  Will you be there?  After you set up the sound system?”

 

“Yeah, my brother’s in the play, so I’ll be there.  You going to stay to watch the play?” 

 

Cas shrugged and looked up at him with those incredible blue eyes.  “I’m thinking about it.”

 

“Jesus, he’s trying to get you to ask him to sit with you.  Do it!”  Eileen exclaimed.  Both Dean and Cas ducked their heads and blushed.

 

“I-if you don’t mind sitting with my folks, you can come sit with me.”  Dean looked over at him.  Cas was all smiles.

 

“I don’t mind, I’d like that.”

 

Dean still had his phone in his hands, so he tapped out a quick message to Cas and hit send. 

 

“Now you have my number too.”

 

“Aww, aren’t you two cute.”  Eileen said dryly.

 

“You know what, my brother has a crush on you, why don’t you go harass him?”  Dean asked, annoyed.  Her brown eyes widened and she blushed.  Good, maybe now she’d stop bugging him.

 

“Does your brother really like her?”  Cas whispered.  Dean nodded.

 

“Like, so much.”

 

“Aww, that’s sweet.”  Cas smiled and looked over at Eileen who was typing away on her phone.

 

“I…like you.  I’ve had a crush on you for a while now, but you’re scary when people hit on you.”  Dean confessed.  “I was afraid to ask you out because of that.”

 

“Oh, I don’t mean to be scary, but I don’t like sexism.  Most of the people that ask me out are very rude and try to force themselves on me.  I don’t think you’d be like that though, would you?”  Damn him and his blue eyes.

 

“No, never.  I was raised to respect people.”  Dean said.  “I have nothing but respect for you.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for?”  Cas cocked an eyebrow in question.

 

“Would you like to go out sometime?  Maybe pizza and a movie?  I really want to see Oceans 8.”

 

Cas smiled wide.  “I would love to.  How about Saturday?”

 

“I can pick you up at seven.  Just…do me a favor?”

 

“Sure, what?”  Cas asked.

 

“Don’t bring any screwdrivers?”

 

Cas’ laughter was pure music to Dean’s ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned, we have 21 more to go! Thanks for reading, as always, I value comments and kudos.


End file.
